


just boys being boys

by vdearest



Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [1]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy fluff, crankiplier - Freeform, ethan tells mark to go the fuck to bed and i love him for it, idiots to lovers, on character teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest
Summary: – Why’re you looking at me?The words were a bit slurred, as Mark’s voice deepened when he was tired. Blushing a bit, Ethan just scoffed.– Spaced out.– Oh.– Yeah.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203383
Kudos: 13





	just boys being boys

Mark leaned back on the couch, groaning a bit. It had been a long day of filming, and even a workaholic like him got tired of it sometimes. Three Unus Annus videos, editing one for his own channel and discussing few things through with Lixian had occupied him today, and even though he hated to admit it, he was tired as hell.

Mark let his eyes close, leaning against the back of the sofa. As he almost drifted to sleep, a sudden noise from the kitchen woke him up. Opening his eyes, he leaned a bit forward, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going.

– Sorry! Sorry, dropped one of your pots, I uh- well I was trying to find the skillet?

Mark bit his tongue on the obvious joke he could’ve cracked, and instead questioned the boy.

– Why on earth would you need a skillet right now? It’s 10pm.  
– I just wanted a picture.  
– …Of my skillet?

Ethan blushed a bit.

– It was—well whatever it was dumb anyways, so yeah.   
– No wait, explain; why?  
– I was trying to make a funny tweet, kind of an callback to the skillet bit. Instead I almost broke your pot.

Mark chuckled.

– You’re such a dumbass.  
– Okay, Mr. “I own five ovens, look at me, I’ve got a huge d-“  
– Okay!

Mark leaned back against the couch again, feeling as if the fatigue was pressing him down. Ethan looked at him with a bit of worry in his eyes.

– Hey man, you should get to bed.  
– Nah, I’ll take a shower soon and then get some sleep, don’t worry about me.

Ethan crossed his arms, now looking at the tired man. Mark’s hair was messy and he was wearing his reading glasses. He had changed from the filming outfit to some random sweats and a Cloak sweatshirt. 

He looked good. No, great.

– You should really get to bed.

Mark sighed. 

– Ethan, I’m 31. I think I can handle myself.

Ethan rolled his eyes, making his way to the couch. He quickly looked at what was playing on the tv, but it wasn’t interesting enough for him to actually keep watching. Instead he curled up into the other end of the sofa, fiddling with his sleeves. Mark looked at him amused.

– Is this some kind of an protest?  
– Me spending time with you? Geez, Mark.

The taller man chuckled, then leaned back again. Ethan watched as he let his lids shut for few seconds, then opened them again. Ethan was completely mesmerized by the small detail; sure, he had taken a note of few things like these in these past weeks, but this might be his favorite so far.

– Why’re you looking at me?

The words were a bit slurred, as Mark’s voice deepened when he was tired. Blushing a bit, Ethan just scoffed.

– Spaced out.  
– Oh.  
– Yeah.

There was a silence. Ethan listened to Mark breathe, looking out how his friends eyelids closed many times and yet he forced them to open. 

– Mark….  
– I’ll go soon.

With the few minutes that had passed, Ethan had slowly moved, inch by inch from the other end of the sofa. Now he was close enough to touch Mark’s thigh with his own, feeling the warmth of the other man spreading through him. As Mark yawned again, Ethan decided it was his time to leave.

As he quickly got up, he was suddenly pulled back down.

– Mark-  
– C’mere, Eef.

Ethan was unsure if it was the sudden affection or the nickname, or the fact that Mark looked breathtakingly beautiful, but he stayed. Letting the other man pull him close, he shuffled on the couch until he was resting on top of Mark, face nestled in his neck.

– You should really not sleep on the couch.  
– Mhm.  
– You’ll get cold.  
– Mhm.  
– Mark, I’m being-

Ethan was silenced by Mark kissing his temple, absent-mindedly ruffling through his hair. Mark yawned again, pulling Ethan closer again. Ethan had flushed red, now hiding his face from the other man.

– You stupid idiot.  
– Wha?  
– Why’d you kiss me?  
– You want me to do it properly?

Ethan breathed in sharply. Carefully getting up, he leaned against his elbows, looking at the tired man beneath him. Mark just smiled, leaning closer. Ethan could now feel his breathe against his face, and he saw Mark’s gaze wander down on his lips and then back up. 

Carefully he cupped the older man’s face, softly pressing his lips against the others own. Mark tasted different than anyone he had ever kissed before; bit of the mint he used, and something Ethan couldn’t quite place. He liked it nonetheless.

The kiss was quick, and when they parted Ethan was still blushing. Burying his face into Mark’s chest, he let the older man wrap himself around him. They just laid there, Mark’s hand playing around in his hair. It was silent, it was good; it was great.


End file.
